Shinzo Guardians rewritten
by windflame
Summary: this is the re-written version of my story shinzo guardians, summery is pretty much the same as the last one. Mushra gets in a fight with yakumo then is kidnapped by Kadrians to revive Lanancuras.
1. Chapter 1

Shinzo Guardians Chapter 1

"Yakumo where are you going west is that way." Mushra asked the human while he was upside down on his hover board and pointed in the other direction they were headed.

"Hakuba needs fuel and Kutal told me there's a town this way." Yakumo answered giving Mushra a smile that made him quickly turn his head and blush. She then turned to look back at the surrounding buildings that use to be an old city from here time.

"What's wrong with Yakumo, Mushra?" Sago asked as he came up next to Mushra.

"I don't know, I think she's interested in these old ruins, as if there is anything intrusting about them." Mushra said and he returned his hover board to the right way up and sat down on it.

"You forget Mushra these old ruins are from her time. So it's really not fair of you say that. How would it make you feel if you where in Yakumo shoes." Sago said looking at the young Enterran. Nodding his head Mushra gave a heavy sigh to show he under stood what the water Enterran was talking about.

"Um Yakumo you wouldn't mind if we stop for some lunch first. The kittens seem kind of hungry, and the town is still a bit away if my memory is correct." Kutal asked hopping the answer was yes as he was staving and his mouth was already watering with the thought of food.

"Well I am kind of hungry myself, and if the town is still a bit away I think we could all use a little brake." Yakumo said to the over grown cat. "Is that all right with you Hakuba?" Yakumo asked her robot companion.

"_**That is fine Yakumo, I can recharge my batters. That should be enough to get us to the next town**_." Hakuba said turning his head to Yakumo.

"I guess that settles it we should find a place to rest." Yakumo said turning towards the Enterrans. They all soon found a nice place to camp just outside an old abandoned building that unlike the rest of the building did not look like it was about to crumble or collapse anytime soon.

* * *

From one of the windows of the building a figure hid in the shadows watching the group set up a small camp fire. Not far from the figure, standing in the light of the sun shining throw the window was a small reptilian Enterran.

"Good I see you were able to get the human and her companions to these ruin." The figure said in a soft female voice. She turned to look at the Enterran her gold eyes shining in the shadows.

"Yes, it wasn't easy draining that robot of nearly all its oil without one of them noticing me." The Enterran told the figure a wide smirk forming on his lips. "But now not only do I get to make money by handing the human in, but by selling all this oil. I'll be rich."

"Who ever said anything about the handing the human in." The figure said.

"You did, you told me if I help you capture the human you would give me power." The Enterran said walking towards the girl.

"No I believe I told you I would give you power if you brought the human and her companions to these ruins. I said nothing about capturing Yakumo." The girl said turning her back to the Enterran.

"So you're just going to kill the human?"

"In time;" the figure said as she started to walk out of the room.

"What do you mean in time, why did you want that disgusting human and those traitors at these ruins? What are you after if it's not for the money?" The Enterran asked walking even closer to the girl. Before he could take another step thou the girl had quickly turned around to the Enterran stabbing a red blood stained dagger throw his gut.

"How disgusting you pitiful Enterrans are." The girl said removing the dagger from the lizard and watched as he fell to the floor.

"Now was that really necessary sister." A male voice said from behind the girl as she looked at the blood stained blade. "He did his job in bringing the guardians little chosen heroes here"

"I know that's why I thought I would give him a quick death for his reward." The girl said turning towards the new figure that stood by the door. The light coming in blocked out how he looked from the girl.

"By putting him to sleep?" the boy said looking down at the lizard. The girl looked down at the lizard again before forming an energy ball at the Enterran and shooting it at him destroying the Enterran and only leaving behind his en-card.

"It's always peaceful to go in your sleep." The girl said walking towards the door. "Now are we going to get that brat or what?" The girl asked making the boy smile at his sister.

"Yes we'll get him now, but I suggest we play with them a little, after all we still have time." The boy said making the girl smile back at her brother before they both left the room.

* * *

In the celestial realm a young boy wearing golden armour, a white shirt underneath and black trousers. He had had pale purple hair that stuck up like a flame and his eyes were light blue. He stood by a large window overlooking all of the celestial creatures below; the boy was holding something to his chest completely ignoring what was going on around him.

"Raven you ok." A concern voice asked as a young girl wearing the same armour as him, but instead of wearing a white shirt underneath it was a white dress. She had long black hair that was held in place with a gold hair band with two green jewels on the side her eyes where bright green the same as the jewels. She walked up beside Raven to see what he was holding.

"Why is it that there is always something wrong happening to people?" Raven asked looking at the eternal night sky.

"I guess that is the way life is. Just waiting for the unexpected," the girl answered Raven with a sad look but she then got a soft smile on her face. "But in the end everything turns out good now doesn't it." At this Raven couldn't help but chuckle

"No matter what you always look on the bright side of things. Don't you Serenity." Raven said putting a hand throw his hair.

"Hey, Raven, Serenity how's it going." Another boy said coming into the room making both Raven and Serenity turn to the boy. He wore the same armour as both Raven and Serenity, his hair was bright red sticking up but also tilting to the right. The boy also had a deep scare going across his nose. "Raven can you talk to Crystal."

"Why would you won't me to talk to her?" Raven said in annoyed voice as he looked towards the other boy who started walking back from him. "Anything you did to her you can sort out your self don't bring me into it Teran."

"Oh come one she you're sister and I only stepped on a few of her flowers." Teran groaned scratching the back of his head. Raven just looked at him before looking at his hand that held a photo.

"Fine I'll talk to her." Raven sighed out of annoyances. This made both Teran and Serenity look at him shocked.

"Hey you alright, you're not ill or anything, don't tell me you ate Serenity cooking again?" Teran asked Raven as he put his hand to Raven head to feel his temperature.

"Hey, my cooking isn't that bad." Serenity said to Teran putting her hands on her hips.

"We're immortal and already you're cooking has nearly killed Raven more times than I can count." Teran said.

"It has not; it's just made him really ill." Serenity said saying the last part in a low voice.

"Teran can you take your hand of me." Raven interrupted both guardians and making Teran jump back.

"Sorry about that, but seriously are you alright, you never offer to talk to Crystal. You normally just hit me over the head and tell me not to bother you with my problems." Teran said looking really worried.

"I don't know I just have a bad feeling like something is going to happen on Enterra." Raven said as he looked down at the photo.

"Oh come on, you just want to see you're ……" Teran started when Serenity butted in.

"Then why don't you go and check it out. We'll come to." Serenity said while Raven got an angry look on his face.

"What I can't do that it's against the rules to interfere with a planet and its life." Raven said.

"Yah but you're worried, so just go for a little while we won't go to close, we'll just make sure everything is ok and then come right back." Serenity said smiling at Raven, Raven was trying to think of something to argue back but in the end he just gave up since he did wont to go to Enterra.

"All right we'll go but not for long. We'll make sure everything is fine, and we are not allowed to interfere with anything." Raven said to both Serenity and Teran before spreading golden wings and flying into the night sky.

"Star is not going to like this." Teran said shaking his head as he looked at Raven flying off. "And there is no way I am telling Crystal you can just forget it."

"Well neither of them will have to know if we hurry, and it's not like we are actually going to step foot on Enterra." Serenity said as she two spread out her golden wings and flew off.

"Yah right, now I have a bad feeling." Teran said as he went a picked up the picture Raven had dropped. Looking at it he saw Raven in the background with a serious face crossing his arms while a girl that looked like him stood a little in front of him, she had the same colour hair but it was longer, up to her shoulders and wavy. She wore the same outfit as Serenity and even had the same hair band only with blue jewels. The last figure was a boy his hair was the same as Ravens only down and longer in the front going around his face. His eyes were the colour as both Raven's and the girl's. He had a crown on his forehead and a large blue jewel in the centre of it. Putting the picture down on the windowsill Teran took to the sky and left for the blue planet called Enterra.

* * *

"Uncle Kutal, can me Rai and Estee are go and to look around. PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSE." Sen asked giving his uncle big puppy dog (pussy cat) eyes. "Alright but don't go too far now. The food will be ready any minute, and we are leaving right after." Kutal said patting his nephew on the head. With that said the three kittens let out a cheer and ran off into the old building they were all next to.

"JUST STAY ON THE GROUND LEVEL" Kutal called after them.

"Are you sure that it's safe Kutal? We don't know how stable this building really is." Sago asked looking at his feline friend.

"Oh don't worry, they well be fine. We haven't been attacked in a week. And as long as they stay on the ground level I'm sure nothing would happen." Kutal answered Sago while the water Enterran just looked at Kutal. Unlike the cat Enterran he was actually worried about not being attacked in so long and the fact that Hakuba had lost so much fuel was worrying him a little.

"Hey do you know where Yakumo is?" Sago asked.

"She went to look around the ruins for a bit." Kutal answered as he stirred the soup before lifting spoon up to taste it and then put the spoon back down into the pot before adding some more salt.

A little bit away from the two Enterrans Mushra was sitting down with his back to a tree staring up at the bright sunny sky. He was board of how peaceful it was and just wanted to just get up and do something. He never did like just sitting around and doing nothing. With a heavy sigh Mushra stood and stretched and went over to join Kutal and Sago.

"Hey Kutal where are the kittens?" Mushra asked hoping playing with the kittens would be a lot more exiting then what he was doing at the moment 'which was nothing.'

"They've gone to go and look around the ruins." Kutal told Mushra.

"Is that a good idea those three have a habit of getting in trouble." Mushra said secretly hoping that there would be some trouble soon. He wasn't going to say that though since he knew Kutal would most likely hit him with the soup and he didn't want any first 1st degree burns.

"Don't worry Mushra nothing is going to happen, and their only going to stay on the ground level." Kutal said while Sago and Mushra both thought. 'Yah right.'

"Hey Mushra want to play a game of cards." Sago said turning to the younger Enterran.

"Alright." Mushra said.

"Great how much you got to bet." Sago said smirking as he knew Mushra luck.

"Hold on let me go and check."

Not too far from the three Enterrans Yakumo was walking around the building. Something seemed odd about it, they where different from the once she was use to seeing. They seemed to be from after her time but for some reason they seemed to have just been as if it was just made now.

"Why do these ruins bother me so much," The human wounded to herself as she continued walking around a bit more before coming across an open window. Taking a moment Yakumo looked throw the window to see what the inside of it was like. As she peered throw the window all of a sudden a bunch of birds came flying out knocking her down.

"Ahhh!" Yakumo screamed a little as she covered her face until all the birds had left. After all the birds were gone Yakumo stood up looking back throw the window to see a shadow run by. "What was that?" Yakumo said as she pressed her face closer to the window to see what had run by. "Was I seeing things?"

"Sen, Rai, Estee, Yakumo soups ready." Kutal called out, Yakumo could hear Sago giving out to Kutal. "Kutal, do you want every Enterran on Enterra to know where we are?" Yakumo couldn't help but smile as she started making her way back to the Enterrans. She quickly looked back towards the window but seeing nothing so she continued walking.

* * *

"Hey Rai can we go back now, Lunch might be ready." Sen asked his twin brother as the three of them were now making their way to the third floor.

"Yah and didn't uncle Kutal tell us to stick to the bottom floor." Estee said to her older brother.

"Oh come on, I want to see more. Don't you." Rai said to his brother and sister.

"But I'm hungry." Sen said while Estee nodded her head.

"We'll I'm going to see what's at the top." Rai said as he continued to climb the stairs.

"Rai wait up." Estee said seeing her brother going up the stairs. She wanted to go back to her uncle but at the same time she didn't want to leave her brother here.

"Well, well what do we have here?" The three kittens heard, as they looked up the stairs they saw a girl around 16 or 17 years old she had long golden hair that was curly and golden eyes. She wore a long red dress that was tied with red string on the side, her boots and gloves were the same colour as her dress, her gloves having blue jewels on the end of them.

"Who are you?" Estee asked the girl as she quickly hid behind Rai on the stairs.

"Me, I'm Zafire." The girl grinned as she walked down towards the kittens. "And this is my brother Entra." Zafire said as a boy in his early 20 came out up from the stairs the kittens had just came from. He had bronzed hair and the same golden eyes as Zafire. He had a black cloak around him that had yellow and green armour on his left shoulder, underneath the cloak was gray and blue armour, dark navy shirt and dark blue trousers. Around his waist was a light blue sash.

"We'll it looks like we have some bait." Entra said he walked closer towards Sen who was closes to him.

"Sen run." Rai said as he held onto his sister as Zafire made her way towards them.

* * *

"AHHHHH UNCLE KUTAL HELP US."

"What was that?" Yakumo asked looking in the direction the scream came from.

"That's Rai Sen and Estee. There in trouble." Kutal shouted as he throw his food down that he was just about to serve to Sago and rushed into the building he saw the kittens ran off into earlier.

"Kutal wait up." Mushra said worried for the kittens but also hoping this was his chance to finely have some action.

"I told him something might happen." Sago said getting up and following his two friends. Yakumo putting down her food also followed her friend's wonting to know what happened to the kittens.

As all of them enter the building they each felt a deep heavy pressure as if something wasn't right.

"RAI, SEN, ESTEE WHERE ARE YOU!" Kutal called out looking around.

"I think the scream came from up stairs Kutal." Yakumo said as she looked up. She was quite surprised that the inside of the building was more well kept after 500 years and also there was nothing in the building at all.

"I told those three to stay on the bottom level." Kutal said worried

"This is strange." Sago said noticing the same thing Yakumo did.

"Yah I know." Mushra also said looking around and being on his guard. All other them walked throw the building careful as they opened doors to check inside

"Do you think it is a trap?" Yakumo asked as all of them made their way deeper into the building.

"We'll whoever set this trap is going to regret it if they have done anything to my family." Kutal said all of them finally finding the stairs and making their way up.

"I'd be careful; whoever set this up must of thought of this quite throw." Sago said looking around the corner of the stairs on the second landing to make sure there was no one there.

"What do you mean Sago?" Mushra asked the water Enterran as all of them stopped for a moment to hear what sago was going to say.

"What I mean is they must have prepared these building and the ones all around us. Making them look like they were from Yakumo time." Sago said.

"You mean there could be bobby traps?" Kutal asked and sago nodded.

"Well we haven't run into any at the moment." Mushra said.

"That's because there is none." All four tuned around to see at the end of the corridor was Zafire.

"Who are you?" Mushra demanded bring out his staff ready to fight. Sago and Kutal did the same with their own weapons.

"Now, now fighting is not necessary here." Entra spoke coming out of the shadows on the other side of the corridor.

"Who are you two, have you seen three small kittens." Yakumo asked looking at the too. There was something she didn't trust about them but as long as they weren't going to fight she was happy. 'Just talk things throw.' She thought to herself quietly.

"My name is Zafire; this is my older brother Entra." Zafire said as she pointed to herself and Entra.

"As for three kittens; there right here." Entra said as he held up Sen and Rai, who he was holding behind his back. Zafire held up Estee as well. All three of the kittens were tied up and had cloth around their mouth to stop any of them from screaming.

"What have you done to them?" Mushra growled at the two as he was about to charge at Entra but Yakumo quickly held him back.

"Mushra don't, the kittens."

"You fiend, let them go right now." Kutal growled he never felt so angry before but he wasn't about to charge at the two as he was afraid what would happen to them.

"Now, now we only just came to talk." Zafire said bringing Estee towards her face as if the kitten was a new toy. Estee started to struggle some more tears coming to her eyes she was so scared. Kutal felt himself about to charge at her but sago grabbed his arm.

"Kutal if you charge at them without thinking you will only be putting the kittens in more danger." Sago told his friend, he could still fell Kutal shaking with rage. "What do you want with the kittens?" Sago asked turning towards Entra.

"Their just the bait."

"For what?" Mushra asked holding up his staff.

"What do you think?" Entra said back narrowing his eyes at Mushra. The fire Enterran was about to charge at Entra again, but Yakumo continued to hold him back. "Mushra stop."

"My, my here we came just to talk and already you can't wait to get into a fight." Zafire said as she leaned against the wall, still holding Estee.

"Then there was no point in taking the kittens if you only wanted to talk. Please just let them go were here now, I promise we won't fight you." Yakumo asked as she watched Estee struggle.

"Sorry Yakumo but were keeping them for the time being. You may promise not to fight us if we let these kittens go, but I don't think Mushra or the cat feel the same way." Zafire said, Sago narrowed his eyes at her catching what she had said.

"What's that suppose to mean." Mushra said turning to Zafire.

"What I mean little boy is, that you seem like you can't wait to start a fight. The cat I understand since their related so of course he would be worried about them, but you, you just want to fight because you can. You don't care what happens to these kittens."

"Of course I care what happens to the kittens" Mushra said angry his whole body was shaking with anger now.

"Then why is the human holding you back." Entra said.

"What is it that you won't?" Sago asked cutting in before Mushra could reply.

"What everyone on Enterra wants?" Entra said. "For all the human's to be whipped out." A smile came to Entra face as Mushra broke away from Yakumo and charged at him. Mushra was about to hit Entra with his staff when Entra quickly moved out the way at the last second throwing Sen in the way of the oncoming staff and making the small cat get hit instead.

"SEN." Kutal called out watching his nephew fall to the floor. Sago eyes were wide with shock at what had just happened lost for words while Yakumo covered her mouth. Kutal quickly broke away from Sago and ran over to Sen to see if he was alright. Mushra stood there shocked as well; he didn't think Entra would throw Sen at him.

"Kutal....Sen....I...I...didn't..." Mushra started to say as he lowered his weapon and watched as Kutal picked Sen up. He could see a cut on top of the young cats head.

"hahahahahaha, I guess you can't change Enterrans." They all turned to look at Zafire who was now laughing at them all before dropping Estee to the floor and stepping back.

"Just give them a reason and they fight, not caring who gets hurt in the process. How does it feel Yakumo for being that reason?" Zafire finished saying before sinking into the shadows.

"I guess we can finish this later." Entra said as he dropped Rai and also disappeared into the shadows as well.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Mushra called out and was about to chase after Entra when Yakumo stopped him.

"Mushra leave them." She said shaking.

"But their getting awa..." Mushra started saying when Yakumo cut him off. "And Sen is hurt."

"They threatened you." Mushra said about to run off after Entra again.

"And that gave you a reason to put my nephew in danger." Kutal said turning towards Mushra, who took a step back from the cat's anger. He'd never seen Kutal this angry not even with Gyasa, when the snake was about to attack the kittens.

"Kutal." Mushra said as Kutal just turned his back to the fire Enterran and untied Sen. As soon as Sen was free the young kitten grabbed his arm and crying in pain. Yakumo who had untied Estee who ran over to make sure that Sen was alright. Sago had untied Rai and who quickly ran over to his brother worried.

"Sen are you alright?" Mushra asked walking to them but stopped when he saw the look of fear on Sen face.

"Uncle Kutal, can we get out of here?" Estee asked burying her head into Kutal side scared.

"I think we better head to the next town as soon as possible. Get Sen some Medical treatment." Sago said as he walked past Mushra not saying a word to the younger Enterran.

"Kutal how long until the next town?" Yakumo asked as she helped Kutal stand up who was still holding Sen.

"About an hour or two." Kutal said, Rai and Estee climbed on to his shoulders not wanting to be away from the uncle.

"Yakumo doses Hakuba have any medical equipment?" Sago asked the human.

"I think so, I'm not sure." Yakumo said turning towards the water Enterran.

"Come on we better go and check." Sago said turning and walking back down the stairs. Kutal holding Sen in his arms and Estee and Rai on his shoulders quickly followed. Yakumo stayed back just for a little bit turning to look at Mushra who was staring at the floor.

"Mushra am I the reason you fight?" Yakumo asked seeing as Mushra head shot up to look at her.

"Wha... of course, I promised that I would protect you."

"By fighting, Mushra I'm trying to make peace in the world not more violence. How am I supposed to do that when all you won't is to fight and put other's in danger."

"I didn't know he was going to throw Sen at me."

"But you knew he had Sen and Rai, you knew he had them as hostages and that they were in danger, yet all you wanted was to fight." Yakumo said turning as she started walking down the stairs, at that moment she didn't want to look at Mushra.

"Yakumo." Mushra said but Yakumo had already gone down the stairs following both Sago and Kutal.

"Yakumo."

* * *

"_**Yakumo is that you**_." Hakuba said looking up as the robot heard footsteps coming from behind him. Turning his head Hakuba couldn't see anyone behind him. Turning to look at the sides Hakuba could only see Kutal car and Sago scooter.

"So you're Yakumo transportation." Zafire said in from in front of Hakuba and making the robot quickly turn its head to look at her, as soon as Hakuba saw Zafire his eyes widen and his mouth fell open.

"Now we can't have you all leaving, not until we get what we came for." Zafire smirked as she started to walk towards the robot, while Hakuba started to reverse backwards; he was soon stopped as Entra placed his foot on the back of Hakuba making him stop. The last thing Hakuba saw was his shadow come to life encircling around him was Zafire smirk.

Then all there was, was the sound of metal and wires ripping apart.

* * *

As the group quickly made their way back to the camp site. As soon as they got there they all stopped.

"What happened here?" Yakumo said as her eyes fell on Hakuba her hands went straight to her mouth covering it in shock. Hakuba neck was ripped half off only being held together by few wires that had not been torn. The glass case around the seat was smash to pieces lying around Hakuba and inside. The metal was ripped of showing the wires sparking with electricity. "Hakuba."

"Them fiends." Kutal said holding Sen closer to him, while the other kittens turned away not wanting to look at their robot friend.

"Why would they do this?" Sago asked looking at his own transportation that was thrown into Kutal car sparks flying out of it was lose wires; one of its legs was out moving slowly trying to get out.

Kutal car wasn't any better its doors ripped off with two of the tires missing while the other two was slashed. There were dents all over the car.

"They don't won't us to leave." Mushra said coming up behind them all and looking at what Entra and Zafire had done.

"Hakuba, Hakuba are you alright?" Yakumo asked running up to the robot.

"_**ka...kad...ka..an..ri**_." Hakuba continued saying as Yakumo reached the robot, Hakuba eyes were fading in and out not noticing Yakumo next to him. "Hakuba." Yakumo said putting her hands on the robots head.

"Yakumo, what's Hakuba saying." Sago asked coming up behind the human.

"I don't know, I can't make it out."

"How are we going to get out of here uncle Kutal?" Estee asked.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way out of here." Kutal said to Estee reassuring her.

"But there's no way out for us here, we don't have transportation and the next town is too far to walk." Rai said tears coming down from his eyes. He was all but ready to give up hope on leaving the ruined city.

"Rai don't worry we'll find a way out of here." Yakumo said as she stood up. "We just have to believe."

"But Yakumo." Rai said tears freely falling down his face as he looked from Yakumo to Sen. He was really worried about his brother and everyone could see is as he held onto Kutal tighter. "How."

"Rai." Kutal said looking to the kitten.

"We have to find some sort of transport." Sago said looking around but could only see ruins.

"Hey Sago, where's my hover board." Mushra asked noticing that his hover board wasn't in sight.

"I think you left it in Hakuba." Sago said as Mushra quickly rushed over to the destroyed robot and started looking around.

"Dam, they got my hover board as well." Mushra said as he picked the board up that was on Yakumo seat. It had a huge whole throw the middle of it. Mushra just let out a sigh as he let the board drop out of his hand and fall to the floor.

"Maybe there's something in one of the buildings or somewhere around us, medical equipment or supplies." Yakumo said bending back down and stroking Hakuba head.

"There won't be any Yakumo." Mushra said putting his hands to his head and looking up at the sky.

"So you're saying that we should just sit and do nothing." Kutal shouted at Mushra making the fire Enterran turn to look at the cat Enterran.

"No, I'm saying we get them before they get us. This was a trap, this whole thing was a trap, and I don't want to sit here waiting to be attacked." Mushra shouted back but lowered his voice as he saw Kutal turn his head away from him and the kittens try to hide in fear.

"Mushra stop it." Yakumo said as she came up to Mushra she grabbed his arm making him look at her.

"Yakumo."

"Just stop it Mushra don't you see you've done enough." Yakumo said as continued holding onto Mushra arm. "So just stop, and GROW UP." Yakumo shouted the last part making everything go quite. Mushra just looked up at her shocked at what she said before lowering his head and looking at the ground. Yakumo couldn't see his eyes since the shadow from his hair was covering it. Sago and Kutal just stood there shocked as they looked at the two waiting to see what was going to happen next.

"That's what you think." Mushra said eye's still hidden but he pulled his arm away from Yakumo with such force Yakumo almost fell over. "Fine I'll just get rid of them myself." Mushra said before he ran off passing both Kutal and Sago. The water Enterran turned around to look at Mushra.

"Mushra wait." Yakumo called after as she started to run after Mushra but Sago quickly grabbed onto her arm.

"Let him be for a minute Yakumo." Sago told Yakumo when the Human was about to complain sago continued talking. "Yakumo you're their target. Mushra will be fine. He'll just let out his frustration and come right back. Until then its best if you stay here so those two Enterrans don't find you." Sago let go of Yakumo but saw her still looking where Mushra had ran off.

"Kutal, tie this around Sen as a sling to keep his arm in place." Sago said as he started ripping part of his cape and throwing it to Kutal. The cat quickly picked up two pieces of wood that was lying on the floor and started tying part of the cape around Sen arm and the using the rest of the cape to make a sling.

"How's that Sen?" Kutal asked the kitten who was still holding his arm.

"It hurts." Sen cried trying to hold his tears in.

"Don't worry we will be out of here soon. Then we will get it looked at proper." Kutal said stroking Sen head avoiding the cut. Rai and Estee help Sen sit down when Kutal stood up and looked over to Sago who was holding some of the machine parts from Hakuba.

"Right, Yakumo do you know anything about tec..." Sago started to say as he turned to where Yakumo was only to see her not there.

"Where's Yakumo?" Rai asked noticing Yakumo wasn't there.

"She must off went to go look for Mushra." Estee said.

"What she thinking, with those two Enterrans around, Kutal come on we need to find Yakumo now." Sago said turning to the cat Enterran. Kutal nodded to Sago before turning to the three kittens.

"I want you three to hide."

"But uncle Kutal."

"No buts, you're to hide and not to come out at all till I get back." Kutal said giving the kittens a smile before he and Sago ran off to look for Yakumo. He turned around to see Estee and Rai helping Sen find a hiding place.

* * *

Mushra stopped running when he thought he was further enough away from everyone before he turned to a nearby building and punched it making it collapse to the floor around him.

"Who needs them anyway? I try helping them and they just blame me for everything." Mushra said as he looked at his hand that was shaking, he didn't know if it was with anger or because he was upset. "Fine I'll find those two and beat the crap out of them." As Mushra was about to walking off he found that his legs wouldn't move.

"What the?" Looking down he saw his own shadow wrapped around his legs preventing him from moving. Quickly Mushra grabbed one of his legs trying to pull it out from the shadow when he heard laughing behind him.

"Poor little Mushra, did your friends abounded you?" Zafire mocked as she appeared behind the Enterran. Mushra spun around as far as he could to look at her.

"This is great I was just looking for you, now I'm going to beat the crap out of you and get out of here." Mushra said going to punch Zafire but missed her as she stepped out of the way and nearly making Mushra lose his balance. Mushra quickly waved his arms around to stop himself from falling.

"And how do you plan on doing that, you've already fallen in to our trap." Entra said making Mushra turn to look at him, just as Entra grabbed Mushra around the neck lifting him from the ground. The shadow around Mushra legs also let go making Mushra start to kick them hoping to hit Entra so that he would also be let go.

"Let me go." Mushra said still struggling.

"And why would we do that. When we got what we came for." Zafire said making Mushra stop his eyes moved to try and look at her, when all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his back. Everything started to go dark and his eyes started to get heavy. The last thing Mushra saw was Entra smirk as he dropped him to the floor.

* * *

"Where are you Mushra?' Yakumo thought as she walked around the ruined city trying to find Mushra. She had a really bad feeling and wanted to just find Mushra and get back to Sago and Kutal.

Earlier on she saw a building collapse and had rushed into that direction but she soon found herself lost again. She felt like giving up and going to see if Mushra had gone back to Sago and Kutal, but she couldn't even do that as she didn't even know which way she had came. As Yakumo turned a corner she saw Zafire and Entra, quickly she moved back around the corner, her back against a wall hoping they hadn't seen her.

"Let me go." Yakumo eyes widened as she heard Mushra voice.

"And why would we do that. When we got what we came for."

Hearing this Yakumo quickly came out from behind the corner to see Mushra drop down onto the floor. Both Zafire and Entra turned to see Yakumo.

"Wh...what did you do to Mushra." Yakumo said seeing a small amount of blood coming out from Mushra back.

"We just put him to sleep." Zafire answered pointed her dagger at Yakumo. "Which is more then I can say what were going to do to you." Zafire said before rushing into stab Yakumo. As Zafire slashed her dagger upwards hopping to cut Yakumo face but as the human stepped backwards tripped over a lose piece of rubble making her fall and just miss the dagger.

"Zafire hurry up and finish her off." Entra said as he picked Mushra up and put him under his arm.

"Let him go, what you want with Mushra." Yakumo called but soon yelled in pain as Zafire grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up.

"Now why would we tell you that?" Zafire said as she throws Yakumo over to a building. Yakumo screamed out in pain as soon as her back hit the stone wall.

"You might as well go Entra; this human will be easy to get rid of." Zafire said bring up her knife as she slowly started walking towards Yakumo.

"Make it quick." Entra said raising his arm. As he did this his own shadow started to rise up until it was as tall as him. "I'm only keeping the passage open for 3 minutes."

"Why so long."

"Because I know how much you like to play." Entra smirked as he was about to walk throw the portal when he heard movement from where Yakumo was. Looking over he and Zafire saw Yakumo slowly stand up holding onto her arm.

"What type of Enterrans are you? Why did you hurt Mushra? What are you after?" Yakumo said her voice braking as she felt like bursting into tears.

"Disgusting, how dare you even put us into the same category as those lowly insects." Zafire said throwing her dagger at Yakumo just missing the human by an inch. "Were Kadrians, beings far superior to you all."

"Kadrians?" Yakumo whispered looking at her and then Entra before her eyes fell on Mushra who was still unconscious.

"And besides it wasn't us that hurt this brat, I believe that was your fault. I'll be saying good bye to him now because you're never going to see him again." Entra said before walking through the portal. Yakumo seeing this went to go and stop him when Zafire grabbed her again and throw her up against the wall holding her by the throat.

"Mushra." Yakumo said trying to get Zafire to let her go.

"Guess this is good bye Yakumo." Zafire said grabbing her dagger of the floor next to her. Zafire then raised it up and was about to stab it into Yakumo, when Yakumo panicked and kicked her, catching the Kadrian of guard and making her slash Yakumo arm instead.

"Stupid Human." Zafire snapped at Yakumo punching her to the ground. "You're already making me waste enough of my time." Zafire now stood over Yakumo.

"Why?" Yakumo asked looking up at Zafire.

"Why?" Zafire repeated anger in her voice.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you take Mushra?" Yakumo said weakly getting up but her arms felt heavy and she found herself falling back down.

"Why, because this miserable planet should have been destroyed 500 years ago, because that little brat is the whole reason where here, Because this universe is filled with filth and disgusting creatures like you humans and Enterrans. "

"What." Yakumo said as she started felling faint she tried getting up again only to fall down again making Zafire start laughing.

"Wondering why you're feeling so faint." Zafire said changing the subject as she saw Yakumo look like she was going to fall down, while Yakumo raised her head, her eyes opening and closing.

"What."

"This dagger has a very high poison. Don't worry it won't kill you; it only puts you to sleep. If you're stabbed deep enough you lose conciseness right away. But you were only scratched by it so it takes a bit longer." Zafire said bending down in front of Yakumo holding the dagger in front of her.

"You're insane." Yakumo breathed heavily as her eyes went in and out of focus.

"That maybe so." Zafire raised the dagger above her head.

"Good bye Yakumo." She finished before she went to stab it into Yakumo neck.

Closing her eyes Yakumo waited for the impact of dagger. When she didn't feel anything Yakumo opened her eyes slowly and saw a young boy in golden armour and hair that was stuck up like a flame. He had golden wings like an angel he stood in front of Yakumo holding Zafire arm up above her head so the dagger was away from her.

"Raven." Zafire spat out in anger as she pulled her arm away and jumped away from the guardian.

"Kadrian what are you doing here." Raven said summoning a sword into his hands and pointed it to Zafire.

"Sorry but that's something you're just going to have to find out later." Zafire said as she started to walk closer to the portal that Entra had left open for her. She knew that she was no match for a guardian but couldn't help but feel that something was off about him.

"No it's going to be now. You shouldn't even be on this planet." Raven said running towards her and slashing his sword at her. Zafire didn't move out the way in time and ravens sword stabbed throw the shoulder and pinned her dawn to the ground.

"Now what are you doing here." Raven shouted tacking out his sword and making Zafire hiss in pain. Raven quickly put his sword to Zafire neck thou to keep her in place.

"Do you really think I would tell you? Besides you're too late." Zafire said as she started laughing only making Raven put his sword closer to Zafire neck.

"What do you mean it's too late?" Raven shouted when he heard Yakumo trying to get up of the floor.

"Mushra... I...to....help Mushra." Yakumo said trying to get up only to fall down again. Raven turned to look at her. This gave Zafire the chance she needed as kicked raven of her and ran towards the portal. Before Raven could stop her Zafire had disappeared throw the portal and the portal vanished behind her.

"Dam it." Raven said before turning back towards Yakumo who was now lying on the floor trying to stay conscious. Quickly Raven ran towards her lifting her head up of the floor.

"Mushra." Yakumo said looking up at Raven as before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell unconscious.

* * *

really sorry for not updating but i was working on rewriting the first chapter, then i had work and everything so sorry.

reason for re-writing had a lot of things i wanted to change i was thinking of it for a while but never got round till i started trying to write the next chapter a realised i had no clue where i was. so i started to read throw again but i couldn't understand what i had write lol. so anyway was going to post this on deviantart and not on here but deviantart isn't letting me so i am just putting this a a seprate story till it can go on deviantart. anyway i hope you enjoyed reading this i'll carry on with this one for a bit so there will be no updates on the old one. this one is going to be the same but diffrent i have plans not to use so many of my own characters so it should be interesting.

anyone that looks on the shout box on my webpage knows this all ready but i am giving up on chibi mushra sorry about this but i don' have the ideas or time, reason i carry on with shinzo guardians is because i have the the ideas even if i don't have the time, anyway if anyone wants to finish it be my guest because i can honestly say i am not going to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello windflame just like to say sorry the update was so long. Since I saw the date I've seen that it has nearly been a year sorry about that didn't mean for it to be that long I just got so much work to be done and then I re-write the first part about a hundred times. **

**Also thank to all the people that reviewed **

**Rowenna, Kayla Mcfarland, Sagogirl12, daily-chan and KrunchtizeMeKap'n**

**Throws Mushra at them, little present don't brake him I need him back. **

**Anyway enjoy the second chapter of Shinzo guardians re-written.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

"Yakumo, Where are you." Kutal called out as him and Sago ran down the ruined street looking for the human.

"Kutal not so loud, what if those to Enterrans are still around?" Sago told the feline as he stopped to see a fork in the road.

"Your right, but we haven't found her yet. You don't think those two Enterrans have do you?" Kutal asked as he went to follow the water Enterran down the right side of the path when the two heard voices up ahead. Both Kutal and Sago began looking for a place to hide when they heard the voice getting louder, seeing broken down door they jumped throw rolling to either side hiding in the shadows.

"Where did Raven fly off too?" Both Sago and Kutal heard a young boys voice ask as the footsteps just stopped a little bits away from the door. Sago took a deep breath hopping whoever it was couldn't see him.

"I don't know, I could have sworn he landed somewhere around here." This time they heard a girl say, Kutal started to get worried that the two Enterrans had returned but the voices where different from them.

"Maybe we should go back and wait for him?" the girl asked as the two Enterrans began to hear the footsteps start walking again. Sago wanted at that time to just sink into the shadows.

"Yah your right, it's not like him to do anything to get him into trouble anyway." They heard the boy say. Just as Sago and Kutal heard them pass the doorway and not notice them some dust fell from the ceiling and landed on Kutal nose.

"Kutal." Sago whispered seeing his friend about to sneeze and trying to hold it in.

"I...I...I'm try...ing not ACHOO!" Kutal sneezed that shock the building and some birds that where resting near it flew of scarred into the sky. Sago starred at Kutal his eyes wide as the cat who was whipping his nose trying to get rid of the rest of the dust. "Sorry." Kutal whispered, but that wasn't what Sago was worried about. He had noticed that the footsteps had stopped.

"Do you hear that?" Sago asked turning to Kutal praying that the cat could hear something.

"Hear what?" Sago felt the blood run cold as a shiver went up his spine.

"TERAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING." The two heard the girl scream as a fire ball came crashing into the building and setting it alight. Both Kutal and Sago jumped throw the door before the two of them was burnt to a crust. Unfortunately for Sago, Kutal had landed on top of him.

"That was close." Kutal said looking behind him to see the whole building engulfed in flames.

"Kutal, not to be rude or anything but can you please get OFF ME!" Sago screamed while Kutal jumped of him.

"Sorry Sago." Kutal said as he held his hand out to help the water Enterran up.

"Oh it's just the Enterrans." Both Sago and Kutal looked up to see the boy and girl standing in front of them.

"What's the big idea?" Sago shouted as he let go of Kutal hand and turned to see a boy and girl around the age of 13 standing in front of him.

"It was a reflex." Teran answered him with a smirk, his hand still held out in front of him while the girl turned to him angry her fist clenched.

"Teran that wasn't a reflex, that was just mean and uncalled for." Serenity shouted, she then turned to Sago and Kutal with a concerned look. "Are you two alright you're not hurt or anything."

"Well no..." Sago started saying but Teran cut him off.

"Serenity what are you doing, you're not suppose to get involved with these idiots." Teran said as he put his hand down. "There stupidity would rub off on you." He said in a lower voice but still loud enough for Sago and Kutal to hear.

"Now that's just rude. Who are you calling idiots; you don't even know who we are." Kutal said scrunching his hands into fists..

"That's what you think."

"What!" Kutal asked taken back at what Teran said. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're idiots like I said."

"Teran, stop that." Serenity said as she moved in-between the three of them. "We need to find Raven. We haven't been able to find him since we got here and I'm worried about him. What if he saw something, and if he did it must be dangerous."

"Wait dangerous! What's dangerous? What are you talking about?" Sago asked his mind instantly went to Yakumo and how she was out on her own with no one to protect her.

"That's none of your business Enterran." Teran said as he pushed Serenity out the way gently. His hand started to glow before a small red flame surrounded it.

"Teran stop please."

"Listen! If there is something dangerous out there then tell us, our friend Yakumo is out there on her own." Sago said Kutal nodding showing his worry for Yakumo. Serenity genially showed concern but Teran started to clean out his ears pretending he wasn't listening as the flame diapered from his hand.

"And why should that concern us, you three should do a better job protecting that human. I mean she been put into more dangers than I can count and from what I can tell, that's because you three idiots are off doing something stupid."

"Now I say." Kutal started to say but Sago cut him off. "What do you mean by 'you three.', and how do you know that Yakumo is a human."

"Well you see..." Serenity was trying to come up with a lie to tell them but Teran just started laughing. Sago and Kutal both went red in the face with anger.

"You're kidding right." Teran laughed as he held his stomach. "What person on Enterra doesn't know who you are; I mean there are wanted posters up all over the place. Not to mention Mushra has been beating every Enterran that comes near you all to a bloody pulp, all thou well done with defeating Daku." At this Teran started to clap his hands at the two of them. "I mean I never thought you two would be able to defeat anyone with the way you were going."

"And what's that supposed to mean? And how do you know all this." Sago asked both him and Kutal was getting confused on how Teran knew so much about them.

"That's none of your business." Teran said he still had the smirk on his face till Serenity grabbed him by the ear and pulled it hard towards her.

"Teran stop that we have to find Raven, he had a strange feeling earlier and now he has gone missing and so has Yakumo. Something is wrong and we need to find out what it is." Serenity said letting go of Teran ear.

"We'll they shouldn't have let her out of their sight." Teran said rubbing his ear to try and get some feeling back into it.

"It's not like we wanted her to run off. She was worried about Mushra, so when are back's where turned she went off to look for him." Kutal explained to Serenity.

"Wait Mushra, what happened to him?" Teran asked as he stopped rubbing his ear Sago noticed that Teran seemed to have a bit of concern in his voice as he looked at the two.

"He attacked my nephew." Kutal told them. He was clearly still angry with what had happened earlier on.

"He did what?" Serenity asked shocked at what Kutal had said. "Why?"

"Two Enterrans captured the kittens. They held them hostage and threatened Yakumo." Sago explained to them knowing he could explain better than what Kutal would since the cats anger seemed to be rising again thinking of the fire Enterran.

"Yah well that doesn't explain why Mushra would attack your nephew." Teran asked Kutal.

"Because all he cares about is fighting." Kutal answered in anger.

"That's not true." Serenity said while Teran replied at the same time "that true."

"Listen Entra threatened Yakumo, which got Mus..." Sago started to explain what had happened but both Teran and Serenity interrupted him.

"Entra?" both saying in shock, Teran clenched his fists in anger before smashing it into a building and making a huge dent in it. Serenity only turned to Sago her eyes showing concern and worry as she stepped forward.

"Did he have a sister named Zafire with him?" Serenity asked her eyes pleading for Sago to say no.

"Yes he did. Do you know them?" Kutal asked her his eyes opening slightly.

"What are they doing here?" All of them turned to Teran who was staring at his fist surrounded by fire out of anger. "Raven must have seen him that's why he ran off." Teran told them looking up at the three of them.

"Sago, Kutal we need to find Yakumo and Mushra now." Serenity told the Enterrans making them both nod to her, but they could feel their stomachs drop with worry for their friends.

"Come on their properly with Raven." Teran told them while all of them started running down the path Teran and Serenity had just come from, trying to find Yakumo and Raven.

As the four ran between buildings calling for their friends they soon came to a clearing where they saw three people who happened to be Raven, Zafire and Yakumo. They could see Zafire kick Raven off her before running to the portal. Raven let her go as he choose to check on Yakumo who was lying on the ground

"Yakumo, Mush..." Sago started to call out to make sure his friends where all right when Serenity cut him off.

"Raven." The guardian ran towards her friend running past both the Enterrans, Teran running after her.

"Raven?" Sago and Kutal looked at one another before turning towards the three guardians and Yakumo.

* * *

Entra stood the centre of a burning town. You could hear the Enterrans scream as the Kadrians carded them. Entra looked down at Mushra who was still unconscious sitting by a dried up fountain.

"Please help me." A feline Enterran screamed for help as two Kadrian solders chased after her. She ran up to Entra and stopped in fear seeing the Kadrian staring down at her. "Please no." The feline started to move back when she fell to the floor but continued to move backwards until her back hit the fountain that Mushra was by. Entra started to walk forward not taking his eyes of her as he made her shadow come to life and bind her to the fountain.

"What are you two doing, all the Enterrans should be killed by now." Entra said in an annoyed tone as the two Kadrian stepped back in fear. His attention soon turned back to the feline Enterran hearing her scared sobs which soon turned to hysterical screams as Entra made her shadow cover the whole of her body before it disappeared leaving behind an encard. "Now hurry up and finish with this town."

The two Kadrians quickly ran off before angering Entra anymore. After they left Entra went and sat down by the fountain kicking Mushra out of the way making the fire Enterran let out a pained moan but showed no signs of waking up. Entra started to listen as the town waiting for all the Enterrans to be killed while any that showed up in front of him he would just card himself. After a few minutes Entra looked up to see Zafire falling out of the portal he had left opened for her.

"You're late Zafire." Entra said as he stood up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zafire spat as she as she lifted herself up of the floor and walked over to Entra grabbing him by the shoulder. Entra turned to look at her his face not showing any emotions. "You knew Raven was going to be there?"

"Is that all?" Entra asked giving his sister a cold glare, Zafire let go of his arm and moved back a bit shocked at how much he didn't care. "Yes I knew he was going to be there, it's all part of the plan."

"What do you mean, plan?" Zafire asked confused what Entra was talking about. "Raven being here could ruin everything. Were no match for a guardian."

"What makes you think he will ruin anything?" Entra said. "I have already seen how this all ends so there is nothing to worry about."

"You're not always right thou." Zafire started but Entra just continued to ignore her. "If you had warned me that Raven was coming I would have killed that disgusting human before he came."

"You didn't kill Yakumo." Entra head shot to Zafire, his eyes staring at her in anger and making Zafire take a few steps back away from her brother in fear. "You was supposed to stab her with your knife before Raven showed up. '**What happened'**" Entra spat the last bits out grinding his teeth in anger and grabbing Zafire by the side of the head.

"Raven showed up before I could. I'm no match for a guardian you know that." Her pained voice said trying to get her brother to let go of her head.

"So things have changed now." Entra voice had gone dangerously calm his eyes shining purple while he let go of Zafire who quickly moved back. Few seconds later his eyes turned back to normal and he turned towards Mushra who was still out cold. "Zafire call Maygo I need to speak with lord Lanancuras." Entra started walking towards Mushra and picked the Enterran up of the floor before turning to walk away from Zafire.

"What do you need with Maygo?" Zafire asked but Entra continued to ignore her and walked out of her sight.

"What is he not telling me?" Zafire asked herself; looking down onto the floor she could see the feline's encard. Bending down and picking it up Zafire smirked to herself as she tore the encard in half. "Disgusting Enterran."

* * *

Yakumo slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying on the ground, with a blanket draped over her. Looking around she saw that she was back where they stopped to have lunch earlier. Sago was sitting next to her watching the fire while Kutal and the kittens where sitting next to the fire close together. A little bit away Raven, Serenity and Teran sat.

"So Kadrians are a bunch of aliens some guardians locked up in the meteor that hit Enterra 500 years ago?" Kutal asked the three.

"Yes that is correct, but the Kadrians are not who you should fear. It's their leader Lanancuras. If Lanancuras was ever to be released the universe is doomed." Serenity explained to them.

"What I would like to know is how you all know this?" Kutal asked.

"Well tha..." Serenity was about to explain when Raven gave her a glare to tell her to stop.

"We'll?" Sago asked but Serenity just put her head down to show she wasn't going to say anything.

'What happened?' Yakumo asked herself as she put her hand up over her face to whip the hair out of her eyes. As she lifted her arm she hissed in pain and pulled it back to see a large slash across it.

"Yakumo are you alright?" Sago asked as he heard her hiss of pain.

"Yakumo is up." Rai shouted happily.

"What happened to me?" Yakumo asked the water Enterran as he helped her sit up and held her steady by the back.

"You seem to have passed out." Raven answered as he got up Serenity turned her head to follow Raven as walked by her towards Yakumo and Sago.

"Mushra." Yakumo asked looking up at Raven as he stood in front of her, but Raven shook his head.

"I'm not Mushra, but I would like to know what happened with him." Raven asked his voice turning cold as he stared down at Yakumo. Sago tightened his grip around Yakumo shoulder.

"Now I say. Yakumo just woke up. You could at least wait till she is feeling better." Kutal said the kittens all huddled around their uncle. Raven just ignored Kutal as he continued looking Yakumo.

"If you're not Mushra then where is he?" Yakumo asked looking around and noticing he wasn't there. "Where's Mushra?" she tuned to Sago hoping he would be able to tell her.

"Yakumo." Sago started to say as he looked at the floor. He didn't want to have to look at her face when he told her. "We looked everywhere for him but we..." Sago stopped trying to think of what to tell her that wouldn't hurt her but Teran interrupted him.

"We believe Entra or Zafire carded him." Teran blurted out as he put his hands behind his head and lay back on the floor. All of them except for Yakumo and the kittens gave him a glare. Sago and Kutal both stood up I anger while the kitten's faces dropped in sadness.

"Teran stop that." Serenity breathed under her breath while Raven stayed silent.

"What she might as well hear it now." Teran put his hands down and pushed himself up of the ground.

"I am really getting sick and tired of you. Mushra is just out there blowing off some steam; this isn't the first time he has gone missing. There is no way Mushra would be beaten by those two. " Sago glared at Teran he was clearly starting to lose his temper with the red head.

"We'll we looked all over for him and none of us could find him. So do you have a better idea of what happened to him?" Teran shot back, the two of them continued to glare at one another when Yakumo started to speak in fear.

"They took him."

"Yakumo..." all of them turned to look at her. "who took who," Sago asked bending down next to Yakumo and putting a hand on her shoulder to help calm her as she started shaking.

"Entra and Zafire, they took Mushra." Yakumo started to cry in shock and fear as she brought her hands up to her face. Sago started rubbing her back trying to calm her down while Raven kneeled down next to her. Kutal and the kittens, along with Serenity and Teran all started walking close to Yakumo to hear what she was going to say.

"They took Mushra, they wanted Mushra all along." Yakumo told Sago as she turned to look at the water Enterran tears flowing down her check. Sago eyes went wide as he turned to look at Kutal who stood frozen in place.

"They were playing us." The cat said more to himself than anyone else.

"What do you mean?" Rai asked running up onto Kutal shoulder.

"Yes that's what I want to know. Why did they take Mushra, why wasn't he with you?" Raven asked Yakumo. "Why did you all leave him on his own when you knew there were two beings out there that want you dead?"

"We thought they were after Yakumo. We weren't about to leave her to go looking for him." Kutal began when Teran started laughing.

"Then why was she on her own when Raven found her?" Teran stopped laughing. "Oh wait; she wasn't on her own was she. Zafire who was about to kill her while you two was running around in circles."

"That's not what happened." Sago began his voice rising in anger.

"Then what did?" Raven shot back,

"**We already told you**." Kutal roared at him.

"**We'll you haven't told us everything**." Teran joined in.

"Nether have you. Any time you're about to explain your selves you stop." Sago was now standing again while Yakumo was in completely shock.

"That's because you don't have a right to know." Raven shot back.

"**ENOUGH**!" Serenity shouted, everyone shut up and turned to look at the female guardian.

"Just enough you shouldn't be fighting, there are Kadrians out there and they have Mushra. They are after Yakumo life and they want to revive Lanancuras and here you are arguing with each other." Serenity stopped and took a breath before continuing. "Now Raven you know we can't last long here and were going to need help fighting the Kadrians so you are going to tell them everything."

"No. We can't interfere in th..." Raven began but Yakumo interrupted him.

"Please I have to help Mushra. It's my fault that he was captured. All he wanted to do was protect me. Please tell me what I have to do to get him back." Yakumo pleaded with Raven while the Guardian turned his head to look away from her. All off the others stayed silent waiting to see what Raven was going to say. Yakumo never took her eyes of him so she got a shock when all off a sudden Raven dropped to sit down on the floor letting out a sigh and ran his fingers throw his hair.

"Right we can't do this on our own; they'll most likely show up to kill all of you anyway." Raven began the kittens let out a scared shriek when he had mentioned kill and started huddling closer to the uncle even more, this made Kutal give Raven an angry look.

"Stop scaring my family, do you really have to say it like that?"

"You would rather them believe they live in a world where it is all sunshine and rainbows." Teran said.

"We don't believe that." Estee shouted wonting to prove Teran wrong.

"Yah we know what world we live in." Rai shouted.

"Yah." Sen joined then hissed in pain because of his arm.

"Right enough." Sago said he was starting to get a headache with everyone changing the subject. "Raven was it." Sago turned to look at Raven who nodded to tell him that was his name. "You can tell us everything you know when we get to the next town. I don't know about all of you but I would much rather prefer to get out of these ruins as soon as possible."

"But Hakuba Sago, they destroyed him." Yakumo said remembering her Robot companion and the state he had been in.

"I know Yakumo." Sago looked at her trying to hide how sad he was remembering his scooter. "But we can't stay here it's not safe."

"I guess your right but Kutal told us the next town was too far to walk to."

"So where going to be stuck here?" The kittens started to cry, Yakumo and Kutal instantly tried to calm them down while Teran groaned and was about to complain but Serenity grabbed him by the ear before he could say a word.

"Don't worry we'll get out of here." Yakumo said trying to comfort the kittens.

"That's right, I'm sure we'll find some transport somewhere around here." Kutal told them gently petting Estee on the head.

"You don't have to." Raven began. "Teran may not look like it but he is pretty good at technology so he will be able to fix up your equipment."

"What, why do I have to?" Teran started to complained but Serenity tightened the grip on his ear.

"That would be great thank you." Yakumo thanked Teran who blushed a little before pushing Serenity of his ear and started scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Right I'll see what I can do but I'm not promising anything." Teran said as he started walking away, it was only then Yakumo noticed all the vehicles where next to a building away from the fire. Turning away Yakumo found she couldn't look at Hakuba smashed pieces.

"Right since we're going to be here awhile I might as well explain to you all what you want to know." Raven began as he sat down by the fire. Serenity joined him before Yakumo got up to move closer. Seeing this the kittens ran up and sat next to Yakumo followed by Kutal and finally Sago.

"Right I guess I might as well explain to you that we were the Guardians that locked Lanancuras away." Raven began to explain.

* * *

Mushra let out a small groan as he slowly opened his eyes to find himself chained to a wall in an empty abandoned room, looking around he could see the glow of fire from outside the only window. "Where am I?" he asked himself as he moved his arms only to hiss in pain the moment of his back.

"Don't move Enterran." Mushra heard a voice say. Looking up he saw one of the Kadrian solder standing at the door and pointing a gun at him.

"Wh..." Mushra started saying when the Kadrian shot at him, the bullet grazing the side of his face leaving a small trail of blood from the wound.

"I said don't move Enterran." The Kadrian said again ready to shot Mushra. The Fire Enterran glared at the Kadrian.

"And what makes you think I would listen to you?"

"You would if you value your life." The Kadrian answered.

"What is going on here?" Entra voice asked out of nowhere while the Kadrians Shadow lifted up of the floor behind him and Entra walked throw it. The Kadrian solder quickly turned to him stepping back to let Entra throw the doorway.

"**YOU**!" Mushra yelled as he tried to run forward to hit Entra only for the Chains to pull him back and him to yell in pain from his wound on his back.

"The Enterran moved." The Kadrian solder explained.

"So you shot him?" Entra asked seeing the bullet hole in the wall by Mushra head and a small amount of blood on Mushra check.

"Where's Yakumo." Mushra growled trying to pull on the chains to free his hands.

"I would worry more about yourself rather than that filthy human." Was all Entra replied to him.

"Don't you dare call Yakumo that." Mushra continued to pull on the chains ignoring the pain in his back. But Entra ignored him as he turned towards the Kadrians shadow again as a black and white blur came running out of it and stopped just by his leg.

"Shiro, Kuro." Entra said looking down at the two. "Watch Mushra and make sure he doesn't escape."

"Why do we have to make sure he doesn't escape?" Shiro asked looking towards Mushra with a frown.

"Yah get Pixie or Troll to watch him." Kuro said. "Were busy."

"Just watch him." Was all Entra said as he started walking away towards the shadow.

"Where's Yakumo." Mushra yelled making all the Kadrians turn towards him. Entra stopped where he was and turned around to look at the Enterran.

"Where is she." Mushra repeated locking eyes with Entra. "You'd better not have done anything to her, or my friends."

"She's not here Enterran." Entra said as he started walking towards Mushra the Kadrian holding the gun aimed it at Mushra while Shiro and Kuro let a small evil laugh. Entra stopped as soon as he was in front of Mushra. "And she is not coming here; she'll be dead long before she can reach you along with Mushrambo."

"What?" Mushra asked confused what Entra had said about Mushrambo before he glared at the Kadrian general again. "Don't you dare hurt Yakumo! If you touch her I swear I'll tear your encard to pieces." At this Entra let out a laugh.

"I highly doughty that. Not with the way you are now." Entra smirked as he whipped the blood of Mushra check. Mushra shock his head knocking Entra hand away.

"I'll show you weak." Mushra growled before he kicked his foot up hitting Entra on the chin and knocking the Kadrian backwards onto the floor. The other Kadrians in the room stood silent not daring to move as Entra slowly sat up sat up rubbing his chin.

Mushra had to bite down on his lip as pain shot throw his back but he continued to glare at Entra as he moved his arm trying to free his hands. "Hmm, is that the best you got?" Entra smirked as he continued to rub his chin starring up at Mushra while the Enterran let out a growl of anger. "But you do show some promises." Entra stood up and walked over to Mushra again standing just in front of him but further enough away so that Mushra wouldn't be able to kick him again. "Perhaps when this is all over you would consider becoming a Kadrian?"

"Not a chance." Mushra shot back right away.

"I wouldn't be so quick to answer Mushra. It could be the only way you would survive this." Entra replied his eyes glowing purple for a second before returning to gold. "I'll let you think on it."

"**The answer is no and always will be**." Mushra shouted out as Entra walked back towards the Kadrians shadow. Shiro and Kura ran up in front of Mushra and started to laugh again.

"You should just give up Enterran." Shiro said standing on his back legs.

"Give up so our master can be revived." Kuro said lowering his head to the floor but glaring up at Mushra.

"What, what master?" Mushra said looking down at the two fur balls.

"Shiro, Kuro." Entra spoke, back still turned to them. "Don't say anything else. Just make sure he doesn't escape. I will be back later Mushra for your answer." Entra said as he walked throw the portal the Kadrian following him giving. As soon as the two where gone the portal closed and Shiro and Kuro turned to look back to Mushra.

"You might as well accept." Kuro said as he ran to sit one of the chairs that were in the room while Shiro stayed sitting in front of Mushra. "Not like your friends are going to come for you."

"There's no way in hell I would ever accept." Mushra said kicking his foot out ignoring the pain in his back. But Shiro just jumped out the way.

"That's what you say now." Kuro said resting his head down and starting to relax. "I hope you refuse thou, I want to see when you lose your soul." Mushra head shot up to look at Kuro in shocked at what the small Kadrian said.

"What that mean. What are you talking about?" Mushra demanded.

"That would be telling now wouldn't it." Shiro answered. "And Entra told us not to tell you anything."

"You better cough up you fur balls, what are you talking about."

"Where not telling you anything so just sit back till Lanancuras is ready." Shiro said running over to sit next to Kuro. Both Kadrians started to ignore Mushra then preferring to go sleep.

Mushra tired again to get his hands free but it was no use, looking up he could just see skin being red underneath his gloves from trying to get his hands free from the chains. Letting out a frustrated sigh he pulled his arms again before hitting his head against the wall in frustration.

'What do they want?'

* * *

"Who designed this hunk of junk?" Was all the group could hear as Teran complained while fixing one of the vehicles.

"Is he always like that." Estee asked sitting on her uncle knee.

"This is actually Teran on a good day." Serenity answered with a smile. "He's not as bad when you get to know him. Just a bit hard to be around sometimes"

"Do you want me to continue explaining or not." Raven cut in an annoyed look on his face as they were all getting distracted by Teran constant complaining.

"Yes, sorry please continue." Yakumo said turning to Raven giving a small smile as she waited to hear what Raven had to say to them and the Kadrians.

"As I was saying us three are the celestial guardians that locked Lanancuras in the meteor nearly 600 years ago." Raven started when Sago cut in.

"600 the meteor hit Enterra 500 years ago." Raven let out a frustrated sigh while Serenity decided to help explain.

"That's correct the meteor hit Enterra 500 years ago but us guardians locked Lanancuras in their long before then. After we locked Lanancuras in the meteor travelled throw space for around 83 years before it crashed into earth."

"Well that makes sense I guess." Sago replied back.

"Yes well." Raven began again. "As I saying. Around 600 years ago we locked Lanancuras in the meteor because of his crimes around the universe. You see Lanancuras was unhappy with himself or that's what we believe." Raven said putting his hand to his head.

"What wasn't he happy about?" Yakumo asked wondering why Raven went quite.

"We don't know, all of a sudden he just started going around all the planets in the galaxy's destroying them." Serenity explained before she started fiddling around with her hair.

"**Who designed this car**?" Teran shouted out and all of them could hear some clanging sounds as Teran started to kick Kutal car. Kutal looked worried as he could still hear Teran continuing to give out about his car.

"We don't know what he was thinking, we still don't but what we do know is that every planet he went to, if they didn't surrender he destroyed it. Those he saw with strong power Lanancuras absurd them to increases his own power or turned them into Kadrians." Raven continued to explain.

"How can he turn them into Kadrians?" Sen asked holding his broken arm.

"It was the Encards." Raven began all of them moving just a bit closer to hear. "As you know card base life forms leave behind a card if they die before their time."

"That's right, it's why we can come back or other beings can absorb it and gain our powers making them stronger." Sago put in wondering where Raven was going with this.

"So you know the basics of the cards then." Raven replied. "Yes what you said is correct, but not only does the being that absorbs your card gain you power but also the remaining of your life. And after some time has passed the en-card that has been absorb fusses with the other ones card and their power enables a hyper form instead."

"Wait you're saying hyper forms are from absorbing someone else's encards?" Kutal asked. "Now I'll have to disagree, I have never absorb and encard in my life and I have a hyper form."

"Yah me and Mushra haven't ether." Sago said, Yakumo looked between the Enterrans worried.

"The encards are just one way of obtaining a hyper form there are more than one."

"So what does this have to do with turning people into Kadrians?" Yakumo asked.

"Well instead of the encard making the life being. The Kadrian card infest them, making them completely and absolute loyalty to Lanancuras."

"So none of them can ever turn against him." Sago said and Raven nodded.

"So this Lanancuras went around the universe destroying all those that refused to bow down to him." Kutal said.

"If that's so why did the Kadrians take Mushra." Estee asked.

"We don't know, it could be with the fact that he can form Mushrambo." Serenity said trying to think.

"it's the only reason I can think." Raven said.

"**Stupide pile of crap**." Teran shouted.

"If their after Mushrambo power why didn't they take our encards." Sago said. "They can't get Mushrambo power without the three of us."

"That's true, so they would most likely be coming back for them." Serenity said while Raven stood up.

"Which is why we all have to get out of here before they come back for them."

"So what are we going to do while Teran fixes Hakuba?" Rai asked.

"We should just wait it shouldn't take much longer." Serenity said.

"Raven." Yakumo said looking at the ground while the guardian turned to look at her. "Why do you look like Mushra?"

"ummm." Serenity started trying to think of something that will help Raven but didn't have to with his reply.

"it's just a coincidence, there are millions of beings in the universes it's not surprising if one or two people look alike." Was all Raven said making Yakumo nod but Sago was as convinced as he had heard Serenity.

"We'll since none of us have eaten since breakfast I believe I should make something to eat." Kutal said as he stood up Estee jumping of his knee. "Is there anything you guardians eat?" Kutal asked.

"No us guardians don't need to eat so you might as well just cook for your selves." Raven said when all of a sudden they heard load yelling.

"**THESE THINGS ARE A PILE OF JUNK HOW THE HELL DID THEY TRAVEL IN THEM TO BEGIN WITH." **Teran yelled.

"Oh wait I got the car working."

* * *

**Windflame: Well that's the end of the second chapter I hope you liked it, as you can already see there are going to be a lot of changes. I think this chapter is the ones all the changes come into. **

**Mushra: why are writing again. I thought you stopped. **

**Windflame: Oh Mushra poor Mushra you know I would never stop writing if it meant you get a sane life. **

**Mushra: but you stopped. **

**Windflame: don't worry Mushra it can only start looking up from now on. **

**Mushra: if you're writing it then no it can't. **

**Windflame: I meant it can only looking up for me. Anyway I'll try and make sure it doesn't take another year. And if anyone is interested in the Shinzo guardians original character design I'm posting them the pictures up on me deviant art account so I'll leave a link in my profile to them. **

**Mushra: YOUR DRAWING THEM TOO. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A small town that once stood near the meteor, which hit Enterra 500 years ago, was now over run with Kadrians. All the Enterrans that had lived there were now being carded by Kadrian solder's, as they carded the Enterrans the solder's also ripped their en-cards, making sure the Enterrans could never come back to life.

Entra stood watching the solder Kadrian while leaning against one of the houses that had long been burnt down.

"I heard you were looking for me?" A female Kadrian walked up and stood in front of Entra, who looked up to see her pale green skin and purple hair that stuck into two horns above her head before going down her back just below her shoulders. She had bright yellow eyes and dark purple markings under them and on her shoulders. Her outfit was a green waistcoat that was longer at the back and her long gloves and knee length boots was the same colour green. Underneath her waistcoat she wore an olive green body suit and finally she wore red and purple belt which was fastened by yellow jewel around her waist.

"You took your time coming here, Maygo." Entra answered her turning to look away from her as he straightened himself up from the wall.

"Well I was a little tied up." .Maygo answered as she walked over to Entra gently putting her hand on his shoulder. Entra turned to look at her with a displeased look in his eyes.

"I'm having a bit of trouble freeing the rest of the Kadrians from the meteor. The seal is stronger than we first thought. For something that has been weakening for the last 500." Maygo explained to him as she put her other hand throw her hair in frustration at the last part.

"Soon you won't have to worry about the seal." Entra shrugged Maygo hand off his shoulder. "It only has energy left in it to keep the seal intact because of Yakumo. The guardians will soon learn it was a mistake to trust the seals power to a week human whose life can easily be destroyed."

"But it's not so easily destroyed if Zafire failed to kill her." Maygo laughed while Entra gave her an annoyed look. He knew Maygo was only toying with him.

"Zafire will make up for her mistakes soon enough. Until then I'll just send anther Kadrian to deal with humans group." Entra told her letting his cloak drop over his right shoulder. "And you will find a way of awakening Mushra celestial energy."

Maygo eyes widen a little before she had to cover her mouth from laughing. "You already have me trying to unlock the guardians seal on the meteor. That, might I add is no easy task." Maygo tone had tuned serious at the last part while she walked in front of Entra and continued. "Now you want me to awaken celestial energy in the Enterran." Maygo stopped to look up at Entra un-amused face. "You do realize that it's most likely going to kill him."

"That's why it is your job to make sure that doesn't happen." Entra told her as he started to walk forward just stopping next to Maygo Entra began to talk again. "When Lanancuras is realised from the meteor his Energy is going to be surreally weakened. A price he had to pay for turning these Enterrans against their human creators." Entra eyes narrowed as he grabbed Maygo arm. "That is the reason we need Mushra alive, for now. Is that understood?"

"Clearly." Maygo answered as she pulled her arm from Entra grasp. "But I'm going to need some test subjects and since you have so kindly ordered for the eradication of all the Enterrans in this village, I'm going to have to borrow some solders to help me find some new ones."

"That can be arranged." Entra told her as he started to leave, leaving Maygo on her own in the now empty street.

"We'll I guess I should get a lab ready for myself." Maygo said to herself allowing a wicked smile to grace her lips while she turned to look at the meteor that could be seen over the buildings. "Not long now, my Master."

* * *

"Right nearly done." Teran whispered as he was just finishing up on fixing Sago bike, screwing in the last few screws with a broken piece of metal.

"Um, mister would you like anything to drink?" Estee neversly asked Teran as she walked up to him holding a small tin of water up towards the guardian. The small kitten had been worried about the red haired guardian, hearing him cursing at all the vehicles and so wanted to try and be helpful seeing as he was helping them.

"Hu…why would I want that?" Teran answered, not even looking at Estee as he continued to screw the last screw in. Estee lowered the glass as she looked down at the floor upset before turning around to leave Teran.

"I'm sorry….. I just thought you might be thirsty is all." Estee shyly whispered looking down into the glass embraced.

"We'll I'm not." Teran told her still focusing on the last screw as he screwed it into place making sure it was tight enough and wouldn't fall out.

"Right finally done." Teran smiled, Estee turned around to see Sago bike standing but barely. The bike was leaning up against the side of the wall having lost its leg's so could not stand on its own. The seat was completely gone and there was crack all around the front.

"Hey water wimp your bikes done." Teran called over to Sago as he stood and walked past Estee who quickly looked down at the floor so Teran wouldn't see her upset face.

"What did you just call me?" Sago looked over from where he was helping Yakumo pack up the leftover food they had all just eaten. "I have a name and it wouldn't hurt for you to learn some manners." Sago called back to Teran who just shrugged and ignored him as he walked over to Raven and Serenity who was fixing up a cart Teran had built for Hakuba to pull.

"Sago." Yakumo said making the water Enterran turn to look at her to see her face upset. "Please don't fight."

"Sorry Yakumo, there's jus…" Sago started saying but stopped seeing Yakumo eyes were trying to hold back tears. "Never mind let's just focus on saving Mushra. Then we'll all go to Shinzo together." Sago told her putting his hand on her shoulder making Yakumo smile a little, wiping her eyes.

"Yes let's all go to Shinzo, together." Yakumo repeated glad that Sago was there, but as the two started packing up again Yakumo couldn't help worrying about Mushra and hoping that he was ok. '_Mushra please be safe'_.

"Estee are you ok?" Kutal asked seeing the small kittens brown eyes on the brim of tears. "Why are you crying?" Yakumo and Sago looked over to see Kutal kneeling down in front of Estee to see if she was alright.

"I'm not crying. I just tripped and hurt my paw see." Estee told Kutal as she held up her hand then pulled it back before Kutal could get a good look at it. Kutal gave her a puzzled look before he smiled and pat her head to make her feel better.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kutal asked her. Estee just smiled nodding her head not wanting her uncle to worry about her.

"Yes I'm fine; I'm going to go help Sen and Rai finish putting everything into your car." She smiled running off to her brothers before Kutal could find out what was wrong.

"Is everything ok Kutal." Yakumo called over to the cat Enterran.

"I don't know." Kutal sighed as he walked over to the two while watching the kittens by his car that looked like it was going to fall apart any moment with the car doors missing and two of the wheels were gone from the middle. The headlight was falling off the side and there was a hole in the front where you could see the engine. Hakuba stood next to the car and didn't look any better. The glass case was no longer there and the back was completely torn off. Hakuba head was back together but looked like it called still fall off at any moment.

"We'll let's just continue packing, the sooner we get out of here the better." Sago said as he stood up and grabbed the bag of food putting it on his back. Yakumo stood as well picking up her bag. The two walked over to Hakuba Kutal following them as went to help Yakumo.

"Would you like me to carry that for you?"

"No, I can carry it Kutal."

"But your arm must still be hurting."

Yakumo just smiled at him holding onto the bag tighter. "No I'm fine. The sooner we go the better." Yakumo told him walking towards Hakuba. She didn't want them worrying about her so she thought it was best not to tell them her arm had started feeling like it was burning a while ago. 'It's fine, it will stop hurting soon.' Yakumo thought.

Kutal and Sago followed behind her when all three heard Sen asking Teran a question.

"How come Hakuba can't talk anymore?" Sen asked looking to the red head guardian. Raven and Serenity came out from behind Hakuba the two of them finishing securing the cart to the robot.

"I don't have enough parts to fix the voice box, and Hakuba doesn't have much battery life left so the faster we get to the next town the faster I can fix all of these pieces of junk."

"Hey Hakuba isn't junk." Rai glared at the guardian. "So don't call him junk, he's our friend."

"I only called him junk because he is junk now, they're all pretty much ready for the scarp anyway." Teran put his hands behind his head and the kittens eyes went wide with tears at what Teran had said about Hakuba.

Kutal eyes lit with rage hearing how the red haired guardian talked to his family, as well about their robotic traveling companion. Dropping the food the feline Enterran was about to grab Teran when Serenity walked in front of him and grabbed Teran ear, pulling his head down.

"Teran stop teasing the kittens."

"What I'm not teasing I'm just telling the tru…. Owe, owe ok I'm sorry. Can you let go of my ear now." Teran cried out when Serenity pulled his ear further before she let it go.

"_Hakuba can't be fixed_." Yakumo whispered quietly, dropping the bag while looking over to the robot with wide eyes after hearing Teran comments.

"I never said that." Teran straightened himself up rubbing his ear trying to get feeling back into it. Yakumo and ever one else looked towards him. Raven just rolled his eyes ignoring Teran as he walked back over to the cart.

"What I said was he was ready for the scrap. Doesn't mean I can't fix him, it would just take some time and the right parts." Teran explained clearly ignoring the fear he had just put into everyone.

"Well you shouldn't say those kinds of things to my family or Yakumo." Kutal said putting his hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"Fine, whatever next time I'll be more aware of what I'm saying." Teran waved them off while turning and walking to the cart that Raven was now sitting in.

"Come on we better get to the next town before it gets to dark." Sago told Yakumo trying to reassure her gently before bending down and picking up the bag she dropped. "Let's go."

Yakumo nodded as she went and sat down in Hakuba, as Yakumo tried to get more comfortable she noticed that she would actually have to drive the robot. 'How am I going to do this?' She thought slowly reaching out and turning the power on for Hakuba to start. The lights flickered on and off at first before and the machine slowly started to hover in the air, spitting out oil in the back.

"Hakuba are you ok?" Yakumo asked looking up to see Hakuba slowly nod its head being very careful not to do anymore damage. Yakumo let out a small sigh of relief.

Looking around Yakumo could see Sago having to stand on his scooter as it no longer had a seat and was now spitting out black smoke once he started it. Looking to her other side she could see Kutal slowly getting into his car, the look on his face showed he was praying it wouldn't fall apart. As soon as Kutal was sitting the kittens jumped up on the front of the dash board. Estee and Rai were both holding onto Sen to make sure he didn't fall as he had trouble balancing with one arm.

"Right everyone ready to go." Kutal announced starting up his car tacking the lead in front. Yakumo following taking it slow as Hakuba pulled the cart that held Serenity, Raven and Teran. Sago was behind them all, he couldn't help looking down at his scooter wanting to make sure it didn't blow up with all the noise it was making.

"_We can finally go find Mushra_." Yakumo whispered to herself as she held onto Hakuba stirring wheel.

"Are you ok Yakumo?" Sago came up to rid alongside her. "Your arm isn't hurting you, is it?"

"No." Yakumo quickly replied only to winch in pain as her arm throbbed at that moment.

Sago Shock his head letting out a sigh, he was worried about her. "Yakumo you don't have to hide anything from me. We've been through so much already. If anything is wrong you can talk to me. Ok." The Water Enterran gave her a small smile trying to make her feel better.

"I'm worried about Mushra. I want to know where he is, if he is ok. Sago why did they take him? What could they want with Mushra?" Yakumo brought one of her hands to her face trying to hold back her tears. "They were after Mushra from the start, but why. I have a really bad feeling about all this Sago."

"I don't know why they took him." Sago began; turning his head a little he could see the guardians talking in the cart behind them from the corner of his eye. "But I don't think it is because of Mushrambo. If it was they would have also attacked me a Kutal which they didn't."

"_They didn't even acknowledge me and Kutal__." Sago whispered under his breath._

"What do you mean?" Yakumo asked.

Sago went to reply but they heard Sen scream in pain.

"Sen I'm sorry." Rai said seeing his brother in pain.

"It's… fine Rai, you didn't mean to hit my arm…. It was an accident." Sen tried to reassure his brother.

"No it's not. This is all my fault." Rai cried. The guardians turned to look up at what was happening up front and Yakumo and Sago speed up to be closer to the cats.

"Rai, none of this is your fault."

"Yes it is." Rai let go of Sen, Estee grabbed her brother tighter so he wouldn't fall. "I'm the one that wanted to carry on looking around. I put you both in danger." Estee and Sen looked to see tears in Rai eyes. "Because I was being Selfish I **put you both in danger." **Rai lifted his hands to his head. "And because of this Mushra is gone."

There was silence as Rai finally let his tears fall, repeating over that he was sorry.

"Rai." Kutal gently said making the green vest kitten look up to him, tears falling down his checks.

"None of this is your fault. You didn't know about the Kadrians being there." Kutal smiled hoping that Rai was listening to his words. "I'm sure you did everything you could to protect your brother and sister."

"I did, but they still got us."

"But the three off you are here now and safe." Kutal butt in.

"But what about Mushra? He's not here. They captured him."

"And that is why we are going to go and save him." Sago mentioned.

Rai looked behind him to see Sago and Yakumo giving him a warm smile. The kitten then turned his to see his brother and sister smiling at him.

"You see Rai, no one is blaming you. So you shouldn't blame yourself." Kutal expressed gently lifting Rai up to give him a hug while keeping one paw on the wheel.

Behind the group the guardians all watched the scene.

"You know that little family reminds me of anther family I know." Teran spoke quietly so only Serenity and Raven could hear him. "And the older brother in that family also needs to learn that something's just isn't his fault ether."

"And someone needs to shut his mouth." Raven scowled at the red haired guardian.

"I'm just saying." Teran lifted his hands letting out a nervous laugh.

"Raven." Serenity cut in making both males look towards her. "Are you sure I can't help that kitten. He just seems to be in a lot of pain and the injury was caused by the Kadrians."

"No."

"But Raven…"

"Serenity we can't waist are energy. Lanancuras influence is stronger than we first thought. We can't afford to waste our energy." Raven turned while Serenity looked back to see Kutal hugging Rai. None of the guardians Noticed that Sago was trying to listen in on their conversation.

* * *

"Hey stop it. **Stop it you pest.**" Mushra screamed as he tried to shake Kuro and Shiro from his shoulders. The two Kadrians laughed as they drew on Mushra face with crayons they found in the room.

"**Stop it.**" Mushra shock his head some more, but this was only digging the crayons into his face more.

"Why would we stop?" Kuro laughed drawing the crayon up to Mushra eye.

"If you don't stop moving about, we might actually poke your eye out." Shiro moved the crayon closer to Mushra other eye.

"I swear you two are going to pay for this." Mushra pulled at the chains trying to free his hands.

"Are you still trying to escape?" Shiro asked while he took the crayon before jabbing it back into Mushra check.

"Ahhhhh."

Shiro and Kuro laughed at Mushra pain. Not noticing their shadows growing larger, hitting the back wall and creating a portal which Entra entered the room..

"And what is going on here?" the Kadrian asked watching the scene with the two smaller Kadrian drawing on Mushra who now had red and blue crayon lines drawn all over his face..

Shiro and Kuro jumped turning around to see Entra.

"We're just watching him like you ordered." Kuro stated.

"Get off me you fur balls, **now!**" Mushra again tried to shake the two Kadrians of his shoulder. This time the two jumped down and ran towards Entra. "When I get free from here you two are the first I'm going to card."

"Ha, we'll like to see that." Kuro snickered.

"Kuro, that's enough." Entra looked down at the two before looking back towards Mushra. "I take it you have been enjoying you're stay." Entra grinned as he started walking towards Mushra.

"What are you doing here?" Mushra growled, yanking on the chains trying to free his arms.

Entra stopped in front of Mushra looking down at the Enterran with a wide grin. The portal behind him faded back into the shadows. "I came to find out your answer to my offer from earlier."

"And I told you no."

"So quick to answer, have you at least thought it over or do you only have a one track mind." Mushra glared back at Entra as he clenched his fists.

"I don't need to think it over." Entra raised an eyebrow. "The answerer is no and will always be no. I'll never help anyone trying to hurt Yakumo."

"Even after she betrayed you" Kuro sniggered in the back making Shiro laugh next to him.

"**SHUT UP**" Mushra screamed at the two Kadrians. "She didn't betray me, _she was upset I hurt Sen__._" Mushra lowered his head remembering striking Sen with his staff.

"So that's the reason she didn't try to help you when Entra took you then." Shiro asked as he put one of his paws to his chin pretending to think, Mushra head shot up in shock.

"What are you talking about, Yakumo wasn't there."

"That's were your wrong." Entra spoke, smiling at seeing Mushra shocked face. "That human was watching the whole time. From the moment that Zafire stabbed you. Till the moment I brought you here."

"You're lying."

"Afraid not, so do you understand now. You will only ever survive if you accept my offer." Entra out reached his arm as Mushra took a step back hitting the back of the wall. "There is no reason to stay on the side of the dying race."

"_And you think joining you will put me on the winning side."_Mushra whispered under his breath, clenching his fist.

"Yes."

"I promised Yakumo I would take her to Shinzo."

"And she refused to help you when you most needed her." Entra smile grew bigger. "She would help her own enemies before her allies."

"Shut up." Mushra growled. "Yakumo wouldn't do that."

"Then explain the spiders." Shiro pointed out.

"What….. how do you know that?" Mushra asked eyes widening before glared at Shiro. "That doesn't matter."

"Oh but it looks like it does." Kuro jumped up and down. "Or you wouldn't be so upset."

"Shut up."

"Oh is the little kid upset his girlfriend doesn't care about him." Shiro jumped in front of Kuro.

"**Shut up.**" Mushra shouted trying to move forward but the chains stopped him.

"Shiro, Kuro enough." Entra turned his head to glare at the two.

"You all know nothing." Mushra started to say making the three Kadrians turn back to look at Mushra.

"What doesn't matter?" Entra eyes narrowed starring down at Mushra.

"It doesn't matter if Yakumo was there or not." Mushra began. "As long as she's safe, so my answer is still no." Entra eyes narrowed before he took his hand back and punched Mushra in the jaw sending the Enterrans head smashing against the wall.

"You're going to regret not accepting my offer Mushra." Entra grabbed Mushra by the hair and lifted him of the ground before knocking him back against the wall. "I'm only offering you a chance to live once, do not expect me to be offering it again." Entra dropped Mushra; the chains stopped him from falling over.

"The… only thing I regret is that I got captured by you." Mushra struggled to get up shaking his head.

"But you have been captured, and now because of your choice you will die along with the human and the Enterran race." Entra turned around to face Shiro and Kuro. "Both of you take Mushra to Maygo, **Now**."

Mushra looked behind Entra to see both Shiro and Kuro jump forward with wide grins on the faces.

"It's about time." Shiro said jumping over Kuro.

"Why waste time with asking dumb questions anyway."

"Hurry up." Entra started walking away lifting his arm and bringing the shadows of the room towards him to create a new portal. "Fear not Mushra you will still have a few more days left on this planet before you die."

"Hey get back here." Mushra started pull at the chains when in the corner of his eye he saw a glow. Turning his head Mushra could see both Shiro and Kuro getting ready to hyper form.

"**By the power of Lanancuras**." Both shouted fussing together. As the light grew Mushra shut his eyes. When he could finally feel the light down, Mushra slowly opened his eyes.

"What the….?" Mushra breathed looking up at where Shiro and Kuro once was now stood a giant panda.

"What do you think Enterran." The Panda laughed.

"I see a giant panda. Is that meant to be threatening?" Mushra couldn't help but laughed at the two.

"**Why you little shrimp**." The Panda angrily grabbed hold of the chains and in one swift motion ripped them out of the wall, bringing Mushra up so they were face to face and roared. "Do you find that threatening, Enterran."

"No I find it annoying, you just spat into my face." Mushra swung his leg back before he kicked the Panda in the face making the Kadrian let go of the chain and drop him to the floor.

"Why you little….." The Panda looked up holding his face to see Mushra jump up and punch him in the nose knocking the Kadrian over before jumping over him and running towards Entra.

"You're next." Mushra ran forward ready punch Entra in the face.

"I think not." Entra glared grabbing hold of Mushra arm before Mushra could hit him. "When are you going to learn?" Entra tightened his grip on Mushra arm.

"Let go." Mushra yelled trying to get his arm free. He could see in the corner of his the Panda standing up.

"If that's what you want." Entra chuckled as he throw Mushra into the wall, the chain still connect to his arms hitting him in the face.

"Ahhhhhh." Mushra got up shakily, lifting his hand to his head where the chain had hit and whipping the blood from the fresh cut on his forehead. "You'll pay for that." Mushra glared at Entra and the Panda.

"And what are you going to do about it."

"This." Mushra put both his arm across his chest before screaming out. "**HYPER FLAME.**" Fire consumed Mushra body as he started growing older and red armour appeared on him. Entra and the Panda stepped back putting their arms up from the heat of the transformation.

"Now you're done for, **Inferno blast**." Hyper Mushra screamed as he attacked both Kadrians with fire and letting the fire burn around the room. Looking around quickly Mushra saw a window and ran towards it to escape his own attack. Jumping through the window Hyper Mushra landed on the ground. Standing quickly, he looked back at the building he had just been in to see the fire slowly burning it down.

"A powerful attack, but not powerful enough." Hyper Mushra heard Entra say. Spinning around Mushra saw Entra and the Panda standing behind him and unscratched from his attack.

"That attack might not have done anything but I promise the next one will." Hyper Mushra summoned his staff and got into a defensive position and ready to attack.

"I'll show you power." The Panda got ready to charge till Entra put his arm out in front stopping the Kadrian.

"Enough." Entra brought his arm to the front of him, his shadow started to morph upwards until it reached his hand transforming into a long black sword with a dragon hilt. "I'll handle this myself."

"You think this is going to be like last time." Hyper Mushra ran forward and swinging his staff around to hit Entra in the side of his arm. The Kadrian quickly side stepped out of the way, missing Hyper Mushra attack before dealing his own attack by slashing down at Mushra back and cutting through his armour.

"Ahh." Hyper Mushra grunted as he hit the floor. Before he could get up again Entra smashed his foot down on his back where he had just wounded him.

"You really think that you can win this Mushra." Entra added more pressure on Mushra back. "You can't." taking his foot of Hyper Mushra, Entra kicked him in the side of the ribs and sent him flying towards the Panda, who grabbed him in a bear hug. "You should learn this now Mushra. You will never escaper from here." Entra slowly walked up as Hyper Mushra struggled to get free.

"Let go of me you hair ball." Hyper Mushra started to charge up his energy allowing fire to realise around him.

"Ahhh, stop it you Enterran." The Panda shrieked but didn't realise his grip instead he only tightened it, crushing Hyper Mushra ribs and cracking the red armour.

"Give up Enterran." Entra Grabbed Hyper Mushra by helmet ignoring the fire. "Their nowhere you can go now. Every time you try to escape. You'll fail and be brought right back here." Entra punched Hyper Mushra in the gut transforming him back to normal. "Shiro, Kuro take him to Maygo now." Entra through his sword to the ground and allowed it to sink back into the shadows.

"Le…. Let go." Mushra coughed as he tried to get his breath back.

"Shut up Enterran." The Panda increased the pressure of the bear hug making it harder for Mushra to breath. Mushra started to kick his legs and struggle more needing to try and breath. Slowly Mushra started to lose consciousness.

Once Mushra passed out, The Panda through him over his shoulder.

"Guess your vision was wrong." The Panda Laughed starting to walk away from Entra who's eyes narrowed in anger.

"It wouldn't have been wrong if you two could keep your mouth shut."

* * *

"There you go, Zoar town." Kutal pointed out over the top of the waterfall to a town in the distance. They were all traveling along the side of river before they had reached the waterfall to see the reptile town.

"That's Zoar town?" Yakumo asked looking down towards the town.

"It shouldn't take too long to get down there." Sago looked around to see the three guardians standing up and looking over Hakuba to try and see the town themselves.

"What's the plan when we get down there?" Kutal asked.

"We get the parts we need." Teran answered as he sat back down putting his hands behind his head. "You all might as well get some food and supplies yourself. Plus look for someplace to stay for the evening."

"It's getting dark. Will anywhere be open?" Estee asked.

"We won't know until we get we get down there." Sago replied

"Shouldn't we stick together?" Yakumo questioned.

"No. everything will get done a lot faster if we split up. You and the Enterrans should find your supplies. We will go and get the spare parts." Raven sat down next to Teran.

"Do you even know what you're looking for?" Sago asked.

"Should if your planet has the spare parts we need." Teran smirked while Serenity hit him on the head. "Hey what was that for. You know one day you're really going to hurt me." Teran rubbed his head glaring up at Serenity.

"Well you deserve it." Serenity turned towards the others who were looking at the two. "I'm sorry; I will help you with looking for you supplies. Raven and Teran will know what to look for and it will be safer in case the Kadrians come back." Serenity finished.

"I guess that's an idea, but will you two be ok on your own." Kutal asked the two male guardians.

"Will be fine, we may look like children. But I assure you were not." Teran started, and then grinned. "We don't need babysitting."

"Shut up." Raven kicked Teran in the side and knocked him into water.

"Hey that's not funny." Teran cried out as he grabbed onto the side of Hakuba as he surfaced from the water. The kittens started laughing at the red haired guardian misfortune.

"Guess we should get going then." Sago turned to the front and started moving forward.

"Are you ok, Teran?" Yakumo called out.

"He'll be fine. We should just get going." Raven replied not giving Teran a chance.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Teran called climbing back into the cart.

"Yakumo, we should get going." Kutal started up his car following after Sago.

"Yah." Yakumo started Hakuba cringing at hearing the crackling from Hakuba. '_Not long now Mushra, were coming_.'

* * *

"So their heading towards Zoar town." A small female figure in a black cape said standing by a tree holding up a piece of paper and reading it.

"They'll be their soon." Another figure this one male said sitting on a tree branch. "How are supposed to deal with them before they reach there." The Second figure said yellow eyes glowing. "And just what are you reading."

"That's none of your business." The first figure said her purple eye's glaring back at the second who jumped of the branch showing that he was much taller than her. "Besides, were not heading to Zoar town. We have a different destination"

"Oh and where are we heading to?" the second figure smirked walking in front of the first. "Because I believe that we were told to intercept the human."

"That may be your orders but I have a different plan. Besides there is someone in that town I don't won't to run into at the moment."

"Then what's the new plan?"

"The new plan is meeting the ruler of this region." The first figure put the paper in her cape and pointed to the distance of a snow mountain. "You ready to get off this heat."

"You know I like your plan a lot better, especially if I get the element advantage." The Second figure laughed, the two started walking towards the mountain.

* * *

We'll I am sorry that this has taken so long to write. Been really busy with course work. I'm going to be writing more as well as I said before that I am going to work on Chibi Mushra again. 

I'm sorry if my writing hasn't improved as much as I would like, but I do think that it has improved a lot since the original. If anyone has any pointers to improve I would great. Some times even if I do re-read my writing I still don't pick up grammar or spelling right away. 

Well this chapter is showing a lot more changes that is going to happen in future chapters so I hope you will all enjoy. I think everyone can see where this is going at the moment but I'll stay quite. 

I do have a question, would anyone like me to name the chapters or are you all happy with the being just chapter 1-2 ect. 

Oh and if anyone is interested this is Maygo design on my deviant art  gallery/24442098#/d2i9vt4

other Shinzo Guardian characters design can be found here  gallery/24442098

again sorry about the long wait I will deffently try and not let the wait ever go on that long again. 

And thank you everyone for being patient with waiting for this chapter. 


End file.
